Memories
by SophieLovesDegrassi
Summary: Adam's cousin, Ana, has been to Degrassi since her freshman year. That's how the Torres' found it. That's how she met Eli. And that's why her life is filled with memories.


**Welcome to my SECOND OFFICIAL STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, the characters, or the whole flashback plot thing. (But Ana's mine.)**

**TO THE STORY!**

As she stared up at the building before her, Analiese, or Ana, Torres bit her lip, running a hand through her brown hair, before looking back down at the horrible uniform on her body. Degrassi had 2 weeks off to get everything back together, and that included the uniforms. Ana, of course, felt bad about it, but she was a part of it. And there was no going back. She was doing it for Eli, though, so… was that an exception? She bit her lip, walking up the stairs of Degrassi Community School, showing the student ID pass to the… cop… at the doors before walking down to her locker, both to get her books for class and to find Adam, her cousin. They needed to talk.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Ana smiled a bit after him as Eli Goldsworthy, one of her best friends, and secretly her crush, walked off out of the gym down the hallway with his iPod headphones in her ear. She turned back to Adam, who's mom had gone to find Drew, before realizing something. Adam was safe. And something was going on in the hallway. She kicked off her silver flats to quiet her footsteps as she headed down the hall slowly after she saw Clare, Eli's girlfriend, running around, trying to find him. Ana heard and saw it all.

"Come with me, Fitz has a knife." Clare's voice was rushed and anxious. Eli just looked at her as Ana kind of hid around the corner. "This is where we run! Let's go!"

Eli then quietly responded, so quiet that Ana had to step a bit closer to them to hear, "I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me." Ana smiled a bit. Just like Eli to say something like that. Clare, on the other hand, wasn't so happy.

"Eli, he has a knife."

Then, Ana jumped as she heard another voice coming down the hall. "Aw, don't you two look cute?" It was obviously Fitz. And he was obviously pissed. Ana's eyes widened as she saw the knife in his hand. Clare wasn't wrong. Both Clare and Eli turned to look at him as Eli started to back up.

Clare was worried. "You should go." She said with a bit of a nod.

"And let Pretty Boy have time with my date?" Fitz responded, Ana squeezing her eyes shut before quickly opening them again. Fitz was getting closer to Clare and Eli every second. And even though Clare and Ana weren't on great terms, Eli was still with her. And if anyone was to get hurt, Ana had to make sure it wasn't going to be Eli.

"Please, Fitz. Don't do this." Clare said, trying to encourage him away from Eli. Just the thing Ana would have done herself.

"Shut up, bitch!" Fitz shouted, making Clare stagger backwards a bit. Ana had never heard anyone call Clare a bitch before. And this… it was just… terrible.

Eli put a hand on Clare's shoulder before pushing her away. "Get away from me." He knew as Piper did that something was going to go down. And he wanted to protect her. Ana loved him for that. "Look, I'm sorry about before. About everything. You win."

Fitz nodded, obviously not believing him. "Heard that before." He said, pushing Eli backwards.

Eli responded in a quiet, calm voice, "Stop. I'm serious."

"So am I. You've had this coming for a while." Fitz said, pushing Eli back more. "What's wrong, Emo Boy? No smart-ass comments?" That's when he pushed Eli into a corner between the double glass doors and the lockers, making Ana wince. He was really going to stab Eli, wasn't he? She silently rested her shoes down on the floor, preparing to run in whenever she needed to.

"Please don't. You don't have to do this." Eli said, a single tear running down his cheek, making Ana want to cry herself.

"Someone's gotta shut you up." Fitz said, bringing the knife back and forward, his thumb on the blade. And he jerked it forwards. Eli made a grunting-type of noise before Clare yelped a bit, Eli sinking down to the floor. Fitz was smirking, his had on… something. Ana couldn't tell. But it was above Eli so… what had happened? As Fitz moved his hand, Ana realized the knife was lodged into the wall, Eli looking up at it. A single tear of relief ran down Ana's face.

Clare breathed a sigh of relief, running over and bending down next to Eli, breathing deeply. That's also when Ana sprinted down the hallway, bending down next to him on the other side, her blue dress looking like a pool of tears around her. She took Eli's hand, glaring up at Fitz.

He just smirked in return. "Don't worry. You can bleach out urine stains." Ana leaned on Eli's shoulder, closing her eyes in both panic and relief. He wasn't dead, or dying, or even close to either. Eli was fine.

Then, her quiet millisecond of silence with Eli was interrupted by a police officer shining his flashlight on them. "Hands up, nobody move."

~*~End of flashback~*~

Ana sighed, pushing her caramel brown hair to one side of her head. Degrassi was back in session.


End file.
